Lost and Found
by rose in the snow
Summary: Homura's family is revealed and past secrets become known. Madoka, Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Fruits Basket and Uta no Prince Sama cross over. Rated T for older teens because of one later scene with Kyuubey.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found Chapter One

Note: This fan fiction takes place after the second Madoka movie. Hatori also still has his memory erasing powers and both Yuri's parents have died. Also since Homura keeps resetting the timeline her parents keep getting younger until they are 19 and 24.

To Homura it felt like she was always fighting. Now that Madoka was gone all Homura could do was fight against the sadness in the world. Today she had been fighting when suddenly the monster was staggering forward towards her. She couldn't stop time because she was running low on sand and her bow and arrow would be too slow. So Homura jumped. As she jumped above the monster she saw a figure on the other side of the monster. The figure was tall, at least 4 inches taller than Homura. Homura noticed that the figure was a woman with long light purple hair. She wore a long silver dress with a black ribbon on the front and a blue rose with a green heart on her shoulder. The women reminded Homura of someone she knew but she couldn't place her. The monster stumbled.

"Precure Floral Fortissimo!" Homura thought she heard her say. The woman was young, probably about 20. Soon before Homura knew it the monster exploded. She landed on the roof on a nearby building. The women quickly changed into regular clothes and began walking away from Homura. Homura still couldn't place her so Homura decided to follow her.

Homura didn't remember much about her family in the future. She had been so focused on saving Madoka that her family didn't really matter that much. But now the women reminded her of her family in the future. Homura leapt down from the building and landed on the ground. The women turned a corner as Homura ran to catch up. Homura ran, turned the corner and found a boy standing there. He had white and black hair and stood motionless. Homura asked him, "Have you seen a woman that was here a minute ago?" He pointed down the street as Homura began to run. It didn't take long for Homura to catch up with the women who had just come out of a very fancy restaurant carrying a bag of food. The women turned and walked away from her. She hadn't seen Homura. She continued to follow the women to a large area of land with lots of houses. The woman walked to the biggest house and knocked on the door. The door opened and then someone in a white jacket stood in the doorway. Homura couldn't see the person's face. The woman walked inside as Homura ran to the door as it was closing. She shut the door and she looked for the woman. She saw the women and the other person who was a man walking down the hallway to the right. Homura had to follow them because she thought the man reminded her of someone. Homura (now in her school uniform) turned down the hallway. She watched the man and woman walk down the hall and turn into a room on the left and closed the door. Homura walked to the doorway and stopped. 'What was she going to say to the people in the room? Who were the people in the room?' Homura looked in the room. It was an office with two large desks. They were both very organized and the man and women were sitting at the desks eating the dinner the women had bought. Homura could finally see the man's and woman's faces. She couldn't believe it. Some of her memories came rushing back.

She could picture her three siblings. Her younger brother Kageki, who was 11, had dark purple hair that covered his right eye because he was almost blind in that eye. It was a disease that caused his blindness and it could not be healed. Her younger sister Kagamin was also 11, because Kageki and her were twins, and had long purple black hair that was down to her waist. Her left eye was covered by her hair because of the blindness in her left eye. Homura also had an older brother named Tokiya Ichinose. He was about 9 inches taller than her with dark blue hair. She only had a few memories about him because he was often very busy and she was in the hospital. Although she did remember that whenever she went through a surgery he was the first one she saw after she woke up. He was only 3 years older than her but they would always let him in because he was a famous singer. Whenever she was sick she would beg him to sing to her. It didn't matter what song. All that mattered was that he sang it. Then she remembered her parents. They were almost always there for her. They were both always calm and composed. No matter how sick she was or when things looked darkest her family was always there until that day...it was the day that's happened about a 100 times The day Homura became who she was today. The day when she woke up and she didn't see her brother and parent's faces watching carefully for the minute when she woke up. Instead there sat Madoka and Mami. That was the first time that she felt alone. She began to become friends with Mami, Madoka, Sayaka and Kyōko. Then Madoka died. Homura couldn't handle Madoka's death. Homura felt like she wasn't special She had a perfect, handsome older brother. A pair of super smart half blind twin siblings. The calmest most reassuring parents but now they were gone. All she had left was Madoka and she was gone. So she made a wish. She became a special person with talents and abilities that no one else in her family had. Although she had to overcome grief. That's one reason why she became so determined to help Madoka. Homura knew that Madoka was a lot like her and she didn't want Madoka to go through sadness to have talents.

From the day she woke up alone she would sometimes look into a mirror and wonder where her parents with purple eyes like hers were. As she stood looking through the crack in the door way she didn't have to wonder anymore. There they sat Yuri Tsukikage and Hatori Sohma. She had found her lost parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found Chapter 2

Homura stood there unsure what to do. Hatori looked up from his work and saw her standing there. "What do you need?" He asked Homura.

Yuri looked up at her and said, "You can come in if you want." Homura slowly pushed open the door. She had to face her parents. She couldn't hide.

"So what's your name?" Hatori said looking at Homura.

"My name is Homura Akemi. I'm 14 years old and you are my parents." Hatori and Yuri looked up. They were just talking about getting married but now this girl was talking about being their daughter.

"How?" asked Yuri. "How are you our daughter? We're not even married yet."

"I'm from the future and I can travel through time. I must have changed your ages when I was doing that."

"So are you our oldest child?" Yuri asked.

"No I have an older brother and a younger brother and sister. My older brother is a famous singer. He wrote a song about me called Moonlight."

"Why are you here?" Hatori asked. He sounded cold but he didn't mean it that way.

"I was fighting a monster and I saw Yuri was fighting the monster on the other side. She defeated the monster and I thought I recognized her. So I followed her here and then I realized that you were my parents." Homura stood there unsure what to do. Hatori and Yuri rarely came out and said their feelings so Homura was unsure of what to say. She was upset that they had not been there when she woke up that day. However she was glad she met Madoka. Even if she was mad at her parents when they did that, they had no memory of it. "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight."

"I guess" said Hatori. "Yuri, stay here with Homura I'll find somewhere for Homura to sleep."

Yuri replied, "I'd love to Hatori but I need to finish this paperwork and there are clients I need to meet with."

"Ok" said Hatori. "I guess you should come with me Homura." Homura and Hatori walked out of the room. Homura looked at Hatori. It was obvious to see that they were related. They both had dark hair and the same purple colored eyes. Yuri had purple eyes too but they weren't the same shade as Homura's. Although Yuri and Homura had the same long dark hair that looked amazing when in blew in the wind. Homura followed Hatori into Shigure's house. Shigure and Ayame sat in the kitchen and looked up as Hatori opened the door.

"Tori-san! Why are you here?" Shigure asked.

"Who is this?" Ayame asked gesturing to Homura.

"This is Homura, I was wondering if Homura could stay here while Yuri and I finished up some work."

"That's fine," said Shigure. "How old are you Homura?"

"14."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit." Shigure got up to go to the kitchen as Yuki walked in and Ayame turned to him.

Homura pulled Hatori aside and said, "Who are these guys and why did you bring me here?"

"This is Shigure and Ayame Sohma. Technically they are my best friends. I brought you here so you could watch them. They are a little unpredictable and can get into trouble when they are left alone. Just stay here until Yuri and I come back. I promise we'll come back as soon as we can." So Hatori left to go to the office and Homura went inside.

Note: I might write a songfic about Homura and Ichinose based on Ichinose's song Moonlight. Or I could just include it as part of a chapter in this story. What do you guys think? Write your opinions about this idea in the review section.


End file.
